Dennis Haysbert
San Mateo, California, USA | role=David Palmer}} :"For ''24, I channeled a number of presidents, and a number of individuals that were high in integrity."'' :— [http://www.edgemagonline.com/interview_dennis_haysbert.htm Dennis Haysbert on developing the role of David Palmer on 24] Dennis Dexter Haysbert played David Palmer on 24 and voiced the same character in 24: The Game. Biography Haysbert is the eighth of nine children. After high school, he was offered various sports scholarships, but instead he chose to study acting at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Haysbert has been acting in film and television since 1979 with a guest role in The White Shadow. His television guest starring roles include Lou Grant, Laverne & Shirley, The A-Team, Magnum, P.I., and Duckman. He made various appearances on Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. In 1999, Haysbert starred with Eric Close in the short-lived series Now and Again (also featuring Chad Lowe and Reiko Aylesworth). In 2005, he had a role in the TV series Empire together with Colm Feore. In 1989, Haysbert portrayed Pedro Cerrano, a voodoo-practicing baseball player in the movie Major League, in which he uttered the memorable line: "It is very bad to drink Jobu's rum. It is very bad". He reprised the role in the two sequels, appearing with Gary Murphy on the third one. In 1992, Haysbert co-starred with Michelle Pfeiffer in Love Field, a film about the assassination and funeral of President John F. Kennedy. Other of his big screen roles have been in Heat (with Tom Sizemore, Mykelti Williamson, Jon Voight and Xander Berkeley), Absolute Power (with Penny Johnson Jerald), Random Hearts (with Reiko Aylesworth, Kate Mara, and Christina Chang), The Thirteenth Floor (with Burt Bulos), Far From Heaven (with Johnathan McClain) and Jarhead (with James Morrison and which was a role which he would also reprise in the second sequel to the film). In 2015, he made a cameo in Ted 2 (with Bill Smitrovich) as a doctor in one scene. In addition to television and film acting, Haysbert has also done voice work for various video games, most notably Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series and Call of Duty: Finest Hour. In 2004, Haysbert began appearing as the official spokesman for Allstate Insurance company during episodes of 24. His repeated phrase for the company's commercials is "Are you in good hands?". On , Haysbert guest starred on Saturday Night Live. He hosted a "Belated Black History Moment" segment, featuring fictional African-American cartoons which failed to make an impact in the 90's. After 24, Haysbert took the role of Jonas "Snake Doctor" Blane, leader of a special forces team in CBS's drama The Unit. It lasted four seasons and is possibly his best known role to date outside of 24, the Major League comedy movie trilogy and Heat. Haysbert is divorced and the father of two. ''24'' credits 's key moments.]] *Season 1 (all episodes) *Season 2 (all episodes) *Season 3 (all episodes) *Season 4 ** (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** *Season 5 ** ** (uncredited) *''24: The Game'' (voice) ''24''-related appearances * Haysbert provided DVD audio commentary for the episode "Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am" (with Howard Gordon). * Haysbert is interviewed along with Penny Johnson Jerald about their characters and the final shooting of Season 2 in the 24: Exposed DVD special feature. He likens his character of President David Palmer to three icons he admires: Jimmy Carter, Bill Clinton and Colin Powell. Selected filmography * Fist Fight (2017) * Jarhead 3: The Siege (2016) * Ted 2 (2015) * Sin city: A Dame to Kill For (2014) * Welcome to the Jungle (2013) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Kung-Fu Panda 2 (2011) * The Details (2011) * Breach (2007) * Jarhead (2005) * Love & Basketball (2000) * Random Hearts (1999) * Major League: Back to the Minors (1998) * Absolute Power (1997) * Waiting to Exhale (1995) * Heat (1995) * Major League II (1994) * Suture (1993) * Mr. Baseball (1992) * Navy SEALs (1990) * Major League (1989) Television appearances * Reverie (2018) * Incorporated (2016-2017) * Backstrom (2015) * Trophy Wife (2013-2014) * The Unit (2006–2009) * Now and Again (1999-2000) * Just the Ten of Us (1988-1989) * Off the Rack (1984-1985) * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1980-1981) Video games appearances * 24 The Game - voice and likeness (2006) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow - voice only (2004) Notes * Haysbert is 6'4½" (1.94 m). * He has stated publicly that he was unhappy with the way his character was written off the show. * One of only six actors to appear in the first five seasons of the series, the others being Kiefer Sutherland, Carlos Bernard, Glenn Morshower, Dana Bunch and Michael Jacey. * He and Jon Voight are currently the only actors to receive a "Special Guest Appearance" credit. External links * DennisHaysbert.tv - official site * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Main stars Category:Special guest appearance stars Category:Uncredited actors